Train Wreck
by Scarlet Fox Graycer
Summary: Draco/Giny- Giny bumps into Draco on train 6th or 7th year doesn't nessarly follow book Please read and reveiw! Enjoy! 3rd genre is adventure


**Alright, this is my first fanfic, yay! Please read and reveiw, and PM me please! Will add new chapters soon! :)**

**I don't own anything -.- if I did I would be creating a Hogwats summer camp... ya, not that rich...yet! Alright, go on and read and I'll stop talking, lol, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh my god,_ thought Ginny as she watched Neville scarf down his fifth chocolate frog in the last 15 minutes. The small compartment she shared with her friends had been hexed into a larger room so as to fit the whole lot of them. Not a single centimeter could be seen of the red velvet cusions that lined the crowded space. Everyone was sqwished hip to hip, and some didn't mind as much as others. Ginny watched Hermione and then Ron trying to figure out what she saw in him. It was harder than trying to see what Pansy saw in Draco. She was in awe as her brother stuffed yet another piece of candy into his mouth, not far behind Neville's crammed face. _What she sees in that dredfull pig, the world will never know._ Turning her head torwads a munching sound, she sqrewed up her nose in disgust at Harry's lack of controll over where his food whent. _Boys._ With the boys so engrossed in food, and Hermione so engrossed in the boys, Ginny turned to Collin and others in her own year. She tried to keep up, but the boys were talking about the latest muggle toy, something to with guns and armys and explotions, as she nearly got hit in the face when Collin's hand came rushing torwards her. "Oh, sorry Gin, didn't see you there," was all he said before returning to his demonstration of just how he killed people. _What an awfull game to play_, was all she could think before Marcy, a girl she met last year, dove head long into questioning Ginny about her love life. She was glad to have a distraction, as annoying as it was, it was better than contemplaiting Ron and Hermione's love life, _If you can even call it that..._

An hour and a half later, Ginny was regeting her eairlier assumtions. Marcy had asked anything and everything she could, jumping on the littlest things. She was good-_ Lucky than she'll never believe who I really like..._ Thankfully, the mini news reporter had moved on once she was sure she had uncovered every thing there was to reveal. Marcy was now trying find the scandles in their other friends, but a girl,_ Alexandra, is it?_, was fireing right back. It was like watching a tennis match. The girls had undenialbe skills. Both were picking at things neither girl would ever willingly admit. "Is she in our year?" I whisphered to Angela, another loyal Gyfinndor.

"She's a year younger."

"Wow." The battle looked like it would never end when all of a sudden, the younger girl gasped, eyes wide. It seemed as if Marcy had tripped up, making a huge mistake. The girls all leaned in as Marcy glanced at them, and then to her competitor with a worried, pleading look. Alexandra gave a michvious grin and only said 'Oh my god,' before seting off in excited whispers torwards her new best friend, who was oviously going to be treating one special fourth year with some new found respect.

Ginny was soon bored again when she caught sight of Luna reading her fathers magazine, as usuall. Ginny didn't mind reading the quibbler, and was sometimes even intrigued with it's contents. She wished she could sit with Luna and chat about the lastest news, but it seemed impossible as she was on the other side of the enlarged compartment. Hermione was no good either, she had moved on from the now snoring boys, to _'Hogwarts, a History.'_

"I'm going to take a walk." Ginny announced to no one in peticular exspecting at least a nod of adknowledgement. When no body responded, she rolled her eyes and stood, wondering just how much longer she would have to endure the pain.

* * *

"Oh, hello there," Ginny couldn't remember the name of the woman who ran the candy cart.

"Hello, dear, would you like some sweets?"

"Eh, not today, thanks anyways" The woman nodded and moved on to the next room. Ginny was enjoying the scilence that the hallway provided, but she was making her way to her favorite spot at the back of the train. All of a sudden, while looking at her shoes, She ran into something tall and hard. At frist she had believed she had run into a pole of sorts, until they started tipping over. "Ahhhh!" The two landed with a thud. Neither one could see do to Ginny's hair, and neither one really minded.

"Well, hello there," said a deep voice full of suduction.

"Draco?"

"Weaselette?"

"Ugh, seriously, go hit on someone else or stop calling me 'Weaselette.'" Ginny said sitting up, but not quite getting off of him.

"So are you saying if I call you 'Ginny,' I can hit on you?" He proped himself up on his elbows.

"Are you saying your interested in hitting on me?" Before Draco could retort, the train came to a screeching halt, once again knocking Ginny into him. "What the hell? I've got to stop doing this."

"Ohhh, Ginny's got a mouth!" Draco whispered, lightly laughing at the same time.

"But really, why did the train stop?" Ginny started to get up when some one let loose a blood curdling scream.

"Oh no." All traces of fun and laughter dissapeared on Draco's face. He looked her right in the eye. "It's Him." She didn't have to ask who he ment. It was Voldemort, his name to powerfull to be spoken."You, you have to get out of here!"

"No, no, I can't I-" Draco cut her off.

"Ginny, look, even if the light side wins, right now the dark side has the upper hand. Don't make yourself a bargining chip, please!"

"Why do you care, you're with _him_. What does my life matter to you?" Her words stabbed him in the heart, little did she know he had secratly longed for her touch. He had watched her, jealous of her life, her love. She saw the hurt look in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry Draco. That was mean, but I don't get it, I thought you were with Him, your family, your house?" He leaned forward as if to tell her a secret.

"I have always hated it. Always. But acting is a whole lot better than dying. No time, we have to go, now." They could hear screams travling up the train, geting closer. "Do you trust me?"

"No, of course not."

"Ginny," He wined her name. "Look I'm sorry for-" Before he could finish a tall figure draped in black robes broke through the door. Draco didn't need to see the face behind the silver mask to know who it was.

"Draco." It wasn't a hello, or a question, it was a command.

"Hello father." Both of the men had forgotten about Giny, who was now trying to ohide herself in a nearby compartment. She didn't escape Mr. Malfoy's eye though.

"You there!"Giny froze and he pointed his wand at her.

"No!" Draco shot up from the floor, getting in the way of his fathers wand.

"Excuse me?" His father lowered his wand, but only by an inch. Draco turned and helped Giny up from the floor, but didn't move from in front of her. "Who is this Draco?"

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered the two words undetectably into her ear before turning to face his father again. "This is-"

"I'm Marie Molanare, of the Mark Molanare blood line. Slytherin, a year below Draco," She steped out from behind the boy and lowered her head in a sort of bow, bending her knees slightly. She straighted. "I don't believe we've ment before, my father doesn't get around much." She smiled. "My father is currently in Askaban for acquaintances with the Dark Lord. I hope to one day take his place beside my Lord."

"Well, then I guess we have no need to capture you, Draco why don't you take Ms. Molanare here back to the manor and have your mother set her up with a place to stay." He tilted his head torward Giny. "I hope you don't mind staying with us for a while, you may contact your father later."

"Thank you sir, It was nice meeting you." She turned and looped her arm through Draco's. "Shall we?"

"Yes," he looked at Giny and turned to the man he despised so much, "Father." With out another thought, the two Hogwarts students were gone.

* * *

**Ugh, that was soooo mean to leave it hanging there! Haha, sorry, I really just wanted to get this up. I will update soon, promise! Oh, and I need an editor, so PM me for that! Please please please reveiw! Got any ideas for the story? Let me know, I might use them! First person to reveiw will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Thank, I hoped you are enjoying so far!**

**-Scarlet 3 love ya!**


End file.
